


Drawn to Flame

by Botanphal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, AlternateUniverse, Amothity, Cursed, F/F, amityiscursedoop, amothityau, cursedau, tohau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanphal/pseuds/Botanphal
Summary: Everything was normal for the most part, coming back to Hexside from a short break Luz hoped everything would be the same. Unfortunately, Amity was not quite herself and Luz chooses to investigate.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	1. Cast Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> greetings!! My name is botanphal but you may call me Palin, I come from wattpad as I’ve decided I want more of my fandom based fiction to be here so yeah ! Just a small thing, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this story was started in wattpad as a short story that I’m breaking down into chapters as I might add more :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and co return from a short break for a completely normal school day!

* * *

A chill breeze had begun to advance through the Boiling Isles, signaling the changing of season. It was quite overcast, the sun being blocked by thick clouds but everything still appeared bright and vibrant albeit a bit cooler in color. Luz was excited for the continuation of school as there had been a short break, making her way up Hexside's mass of steps to the large extravagant building. Despite her thrill, she more casually made her way up taking her time. As she ascended she heard Willow approach along with Gus from behind, them on either side of her.

"Hey guys!" She happily greeted, seeing bright smiles both plastered on their faces.

"Hey Luz! Ready to learn some more magic?" Augustus said overly prideful, it appeared he was attempting to restrain it but failing.

"Heck yeah I am! How about you, Willow?" Luz turned to her who was adjusting her glasses.

"I'm quite excited as well!" She agreed, clasping her hands together with a short grin.

They began to discuss what they did during break, a few times the three of them got together and hung out at different places. Luz also had invited Amity, but she never showed up or even acknowledged the messages she sent. It made Luz feel concerned, they had begun messaging each other months ago but suddenly she went dead silent. She knew her parents were very strict, but what would make them silence Amity?

"Luz?" Willow's uneasy voice pulled her from her thoughts as she realized she had blanked out, in fact they were standing by Gus's locker but she did not recall their walk there.

"Sorry! Just thinking about some things." Luz responded rather dismissively, Gus and Willow staring suspiciously at her.

"Like what?" Gus inquired, she did not wish to be rude so she knew she had to answer.

"Oh, well, Amity. I haven't seen or heard from her in a long while—I guess you could say I'm a bit worried about her." Luz's right hand felt the back of her head as she spoke, staring away as her thoughts continued. Willow and Gus turned to each other, sharing a concerned glance before facing back towards Luz.

"Well, she must be here, right? Considering how enraptured she is with school it would only make sense that she would be here." Willow concluded, Luz nodding her head.

"If I knew her schedule I'd go right to that class but I don't know it..." Luz turned away, looking towards the students that passed by their little group.

"Well she always joins us at lunch so if you don't see her between then we'll definitely see her at that time." Gus walked closer to Luz and reached a hand onto her shoulder, hoping to bring her comfort.

"Thanks guys, if you see her at all please tell me or maybe ask her how she is and that I would like to see her." Luz requested, Willow and Gus nodding their heads.

"Of course!" Willow smiled, before they could speak more the bell screamed out.

"I'll see you guys when I do!" Luz exclaimed before dashing off to her class, Willow waving.

"You too!" Gus shouted.

~~~

It was already lunch and Luz felt tense, her leg bouncing anxiously. Both Willow and Gus were staring at her, feeling akin emotions. They felt worse for how Luz was acting, Willow stared down at Luz's food that was still sitting untouched.

"Luz, I think you need to just take some time to breathe; Amity is probably here—just studying or eating elsewhere. You know how she is being considered one of the smartest students in this school." Willow softly said, trying to ease Luz's worrisome mind.

"I'm sorry but—I have to look for her, something doesn't feel right." Luz then suddenly stood from the table, still wearing a concerned expression. Before they could interject, Luz was already making her way towards the lunchroom exit.

"There she goes again..." Gus said as they both watched her leave, Willow sinking down a bit.

"Indeed... lets just hope things are alright."


	2. Dark Amidst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes on a little mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh quick warning about this chapter; it describes bodily transformation/contortion so yeah,, you’ve been warned,,

Luz sneakily peered around different corridors, considering she was supposed to be at lunch she had to be more hidden. She quietly made her way through, she knew Amity would not be in a class but she had no clue where she could be during this time. She decided to slowly inspect every hall, peering into vacant rooms. Luz eventually passed by the closed doors that lead out of the school, curiously she peeked out one of the windows. She felt relief wash over her as she noticed Amity sitting down on some of the steps, oddly holding the top of her head. Luz took no time to open the door which immediately startled Amity with a surprised gasp, having turned toward the sound.

"Amity! There you are—I've been so worried!" Luz said, as she approached her Amity quickly stood up and carefully backed away.

"L-Luz—" Amity's expression suggested she was afraid, which caused Luz to pause from coming toward her.

"Why are you holding your head like that?" Luz inquired as she stared at her, Amity felt a nervous sweat bead crawl down her forehead.

"I-I uhm have uhh... uh a headache! Yeah! A headache!" A fake smile crossed her face as she spoke, beginning to laugh it awkwardly off.

"Amity, what's wrong?" Luz's expression softened as she stared at her, Amity shaking slightly as she stood. She turned away, facing towards the descending staircase. Luz then walked closer to her, hearing her take deep breaths in then out.

"It's nothing, Luz. I'm fine..." she sounded more grounded, her face anxiously flushed. Luz then watched as suddenly Amity winced, one of her hands having left to feel the part of her body that ached. Luz immediately noticed what looked to be some sort of fluffy white antenna poke out from Amity's head she had been previously covering. Luz was at a loss for words, she looked to Amity.

"Amity?" Luz said slowly, Amity realizing what she had done she quickly drew her hand back to cover it.

"Luz, please just—just go away!" Amity began to walk down the steps, leaving Luz who carefully watched her. Luz then started following after her, Amity was immediately alerted by the sound of Luz coming down the steps so she broke into a quick dash.

"Amity!" Luz yelled, she watched as Amity began to write a spell but faltered as she winced once again. She realized she had let both of her hands wrap around her body, revealing to Luz she had two of the antenna. Amity had made it down the steps, swiftly running off. When Luz could she quickly jumped down three steps, dashing off towards her.

"Amity, please talk to me!" She exclaimed, able to hear her manic breaths ahead. Amity had unexpectedly stumbled, almost falling to her knees but she quickly got back up. Luz watched as she made a sudden sharp turn into the nearby forest, as she had not expected it she slid and fell. She looked up to see Amity had stopped due to the fact she heard her tumble, she had a bewildered expression but noticed specifically one of her eyes was turning black and her hair was noticeably longer. Amity appeared to be in debate but then suddenly continued running again, straying into the deep thicket. Luz quickly scrambled to her feet, following where Amity had gone. Thoughts were racing in her mind, Amity appeared to have been cursed. There was no other explanation to what was happening to her. She had no clue who had done it, but when she would find out they would pay for it. As she made her way through the dark woods she realized she was lost. Her head whipped around, standing in a small opening surrounded by tall trees. Luz slowly walked about, panicking as she had no clue where to look.

"Amity?" She called out, no response given.

"Amity!" She repeated, being startled by some birds she scared out of nearby trees. Luz then continued hesitantly walking, as she went on she suddenly heard a pained scream ring out to her left.

"AMITY!" She yelled, quickly making her way through the bushes. Some of the foliage had sticks and thorns that tried to snag her but she persisted, eventually coming into a opening where Amity was writhing on the pale red grass.

"Amity—oh my god!" Luz exclaimed, sliding onto her knees. She lifted up Amity's head, carefully resting her on her lap. Amity was gritting her teeth, breathing in between her fangs. Luz grabbed one of her hands, trying to calm her down.

"Amity it's okay-"

"L—Luz, get ah—away..!" Amity attempted to speak, sounding as if she was beginning to growl.

"Amity, I can help you, okay? I-I can get Eda—she'll know what to do-"

"Luz, y-you don't understand—I-I might hurt you. I-it's too late—" Amity sounded strained, her chest quickly rising and falling.

"P-please... leave..."

"I am not leaving you here!" Luz said with determination, Amity's expression looked as if she had failed as her eyes widened. They slowly started to lower.

"L-Lu-" before she could continue she suddenly yelled out, rolling off of Luz and back onto the grass. She gripped at it tightly, clawing at the strands. All Luz could do was watch in horror as her body began to contort with an awful crackling noise. Her screaming gradually became screeching, growing slightly larger her cowl ripped and her limbs became more thin and insect-like. Her hair grew into a mane that covered her neck, a bit of fringe fluffing along her back. The antennae grew longer and more wispy, her hands turned into a single black claw with green fluff covering her forearms. Her feet turned to more of stumps with quadruped legs, along with a moth-like abdomen. Amity's skin became encased by chitin, white and sleek. As Luz attempted to gain her thoughts, she realized Amity like this generally appeared to be a moth. She noticed something peculiar, other than her mouth missing she had no wings. The screeching had stopped during the transformation and once completed she fell back on the grass, heaving in breaths. Luz inspected her back, noticing two slits that suggested she once had wings but were oddly removed. She felt her heart drop as suddenly she began to rise, slowly standing her arms and legs shook slightly. Luz held her breath, Amity turning toward her. Amity began to curiously approach her, Luz backing up and slowly standing with her hands out.

"It-it's okay... it's me, Amity... ha ha..." A little hysterical laugh came from her as she reversed, knocking into something which caused her to stumble. The fumble alerted Amity, her mane standing on end.

"Ahaha! I'm fine! Seeeee?" Luz anxiously said as she recovered, Amity's wide black eyes lowered. Amity's mane began to shake, almost similar to that of a rattlesnake's tail. 

"I'm... I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" Luz said as growling and clicking started to emit from her friend. Amity then suddenly revealed another set of arms that broke out from her, Luz anxiously swallowing. Amity then screeched which caused Luz to scream out and immediately begin to run, dashing through the forest. 

_'Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-'_ was continuously playing through Luz's mind as she sprinted through the woods, jumping over bushes and dodging sticks. She had no clue where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from her. She was internally conflicted as she did not want to leave Amity in such a state, she had to do something even if it might put her life at stake. Eventually, Luz had stopped as she realized she was no longer hearing pursuit, she slowed her run until she was walking then paused. Luz turned around, simply seeing the dark forest. As Luz turned back to continue she heard something snap and rustle, quickly whipping back. She still did not see anything but regretfully started to let her eyes crawl up the trees, seeing Amity jumping from tree to tree all about. Luz then quickly scrambled behind a tree, needing to catch her breath. Amity suddenly landed behind her, surveying the area. Luz kept herself quiet, listening to her breaths. She heard her start to approach more closely to where she was but not directly, Luz feeling a piece of crumpled paper in her pocket. As quietly as she could she took it out along with a pencil she kept just in case, cringing as she had to open up the paper thus causing noise. Once it was significantly open she began to write on it, drawing out the plant glyph.

"Lo siento, Amity..." Luz whispered to herself, coming out from behind the tree and slamming the paper onto the grassy floor. Amity turned and promptly noticed her, quickly sprinting toward her. The paper suddenly shot out a vine that grabbed onto her, she screeched out in pain. The vine fastened around her stomach, pulling her to the floor. She began to claw at the grass, attempting to pull herself out. Luz stood puzzled, confused on what she should do. Amity fidgeted against the vine, pushing herself up.

"Amity, I know you're in there—you just need to listen to me!" Luz said, stepping a little closer. It appeared she was not hearing her, still trying to fight the vine. Luz heard it suddenly snap, Amity breaking free and taking no time to swipe at her. Luz was able to dodge but she fell, tumbling down into a small ditch she accidentally injured herself. She heard Amity quickly shuffle over, Luz in a panic took out her notepad that already had a spell written on it. Without thinking, she tapped it as she yelled. Amity was about to swipe again when the paper crinkled up into a light spell, steadily rising into the air. Luz was still yelling but realized she had not touched her, looking up to see Amity was enraptured by the light. Her coal black eyes were wide, her head tilting at the softly glowing spell. She began to paw at it, backing up when it did not react. Luz rose up from the shallow trench, catching her breath. Luz peered down at her notepad, staring back up at Amity.


	3. Wake to a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes over.

King grumbled to himself as he began to scratch the back of his head, jumping off of the chest he occasionally would rest on. He was passing by the front door when suddenly Hooty bursted through the nearby window, surprising King.

"The heck, Hooty?" King spat as he stared down at the shattered glass.

"Luz is home early and it looks like she has a new friend hoot hoot!" He exclaimed before slinking back into the door.

"Home early? What do you-" King pushed the door open, when walking outside he abruptly stopped to see Luz leading what looked to be Amity with a collection of light spells. Luz appeared to have been calling for anyone to come out as she paused when King appeared.

"Holy sweet mother of the Titan! What happened?" King held onto the sides of his head, beginning to run over but was stopped by Luz.

"King! King, I love you, but I need Eda right now, please tell me she's home." Luz quickly spoke, King nodded his head.

"I'll go get her!" King quickly turned around, scrambling inside to which he began to call out.

"Eda! Eda this is urgent!" He yelled, hearing Eda from afar.

"Urgent? Is it an old boyfriend? What does he want?" The Owl Lady walked in, coming towards the door. She was followed by Lilith who was closely behind her.

"An old boyfriend being urgent? How many of them have you had and how dangerous is the majority?" Lilith stared at her as they neared.

"Most, anyways what is the pro-" she paused as she saw Luz standing with Amity who still had her eyes locked to the little floating lights.

"Edalyn? What has surprisingly made you shut up for once?" Lilith inquired as she stood next to her, turning to see her beast-like student. Lilith gasped.

"M-my protégé!" She exclaimed, staring horrified at her with her hands shaking. Eda wordlessly ran back into the house, coming back out as quickly as she could with an elixir in hand.

"Stay back Luz, I can do this." Eda gently hovered a hand near her chest, causing her to back up. All of the lights still floated about, Amity still ogling at the collective. Eda began to write a spell on a larger paper pad she carried and after tapping it-it suddenly caused a vine to press Amity on the floor who started to screech in a surprised panic. Luz held out her hand but stopped herself, watching as Eda neared by her mouth that attempted to bite. Eda took out the cork and shoved it in, pouring it down to which she instinctively swallowed. Everyone then watched as she suddenly reverted back, falling onto the ground fading from consciousness. Her body was luckily covered still by some of the clothing that was preserved during the transformation, Eda crouching down and lifting her limp self up into her arms. Luz felt King hug her leg, she bent down and picked him up to hug him back as she came towards Eda.

"She's okay, just unconscious. Let's bring her inside." Eda said sorrowfully, Luz following. The sudden change of tone in the Owl Lady's voice alerted Luz greatly.

~~~

Luz had been sitting on the floor inside her room, anxiously waiting for Amity to wake. She was staring at her phone, mindlessly scrolling through whatever was in front of her with no interest. Partially she was thinking about her mentor's reaction, how depressed she appeared. Eda was always in such good and wild spirit, but at the sight of Amity quickly faded. Luz deduced she reminded Eda of herself when she was younger, cursed and confused. It was more terrible to think about Amity was younger than when Eda was first cursed, all of these thoughts caused her head to sink into her knees she rested upon. She suddenly heard mumbling, turning to Amity who was securely in her sleeping bag. Amity's eyes slowly blinked open, a hand came out and gently felt her face. As she regained herself her eyes flung open, quickly scanning the room and becoming panicked.

"L-Luz?!" She exclaimed, realizing she was stuck inside the little bed she began to fidget.

"I'm stuck—"

"It's alright! You're in my sleeping bag." Luz came a bit closer, Amity's face going red. She began to shuffle upward, still inside of it.

"Wait—why am I at your house? Did I—" As she spoke she paused, her voice creaking at the end until there was no sound. Her eyes slowly looked up at Luz's, a more shameful expression came over her.

"I did... didn't I?" Amity turned away, Luz coming closer.

"Amity, it's okay..." she said softly, one of her hands gently touching the side of her face which made her jump.

"S-sorry!" Luz quickly apologized, Amity's bright red face still lasting. She watched as Amity rested back down onto the floor, turning away from her sunken in the sack. Luz sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do.

"I could have hurt you or worse, Luz." It appeared Amity recalled what happened, she sounded sorrowful. Luz then came up and sat behind her.

"I couldn't just leave you like that." Luz's head lowered, holding her hands together. Luz knew what she wanted to ask, but hesitated. She drew in a breath before asking.

"Who did this to you and when?" She noticed Amity's head raise, she moved herself closer to the floor.

"It... it happened during break." Amity whispered, her arms crossing around herself and holding. She did not speak after that, Luz feeling concern drag her down.

"Do you know who..?" Luz gently asked, not wishing to prod too much. Amity shook a bit, Luz watched as she nodded her head. Luz was alerted by the sudden sound of Amity sniffling, watching as she went more into the fetal position. Luz quickly crawled over, Amity covering her face. It appeared she was trying to fight the need to cry, Luz could hear her whimpering. Luz quickly grabbed her, pulling her up and embracing her. This action caused Amity to not be able to fight it as she began to uncontrollably sob into her shoulder. She felt Amity tightly grip her shirt, Luz began to therapeutically stroke her back for solace. She had never seen Amity cry before, but by the sheer amount of sadness she released made her realize she was most likely taught not to express it. Luz noticed Eda, Lilith and King standing nearby the door, she gave them an expression that indicated to give them more time to which they quickly understood and left.

"Let it out..." Luz said softly, gently patting her back. Eventually, Amity's grasp began to loosen. Luz then pulled away, causing Amity to as well. Luz held onto one of Amity's hands, Amity staring down shamefully. Luz used her other hand to gently push away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Amity breathed, her crying slowing. Amity had her hair down as it was assumed the band had snapped, some of her mint-dyed hair covering her face. Luz carefully moved some of it away, tucking it behind her ear. Amity looked up as she did so, when Luz noticed her staring she looked away.

"My parents." She continued to sniffle, rubbing her eyes. Luz's eyes widened, feeling bewildered.

"Wh—why would they do that to you?" As she spoke she looked around the room as if the answer was floating around, turning back to Amity. Amity swallowed, staring down at her hands.

"I didn't want to join the Emperor's Coven. I insisted I wouldn't, but that's not all." She heard her sigh, sitting slightly more upward.

"They... found out about me being... friends with you and they told me to end it." Amity sounded slightly strained.

"This happened partly because you didn't want to stop being friends with me?" Luz felt a bit of guilt nag at her, Amity noticing.

"N-no no! Don't blame yourself!" Amity said, holding out her hands as if she was going to grab Luz's but swiftly backed out. Amity then clasped together her hands, as she thought they opened up and pressed along her face.

"It's my fault for talking back. But I'm sick and tired of them controlling me and not letting me make decisions!" Amity's hands turned to fists that shook, eventually falling into her lap.

"I don't want to do what they made me do to Willow with you. Or—anyone I like for that matter." Amity sounded pained, she had been avoiding Luz's gaze but as she spoke she looked up at her.

"Do you know if it's... temporary?" Luz did not want to say what she was thinking of, and did not want Amity to think about it in that way.

"I have no clue... this is the second time it happened. All I know is that they told me if I want to be cured I have to join the coven." Amity's head titled to the right a bit, blinking slowly. Luz grabbed Amity's hands, gently holding them. Amity's face was flushed, staring down.

"We'll get you out of this, I promise." Luz raised their hands up, smiling at her. She then released her hands, getting on her knees.

"I'm gonna go talk to them, alright?" Luz said, beginning to stand.

"Okay..." Amity said softly, watching Luz start to walk out. She had left but suddenly popped back in.

"Also, you should wear your hair down more, you look adorable!" Luz said with her more usual enthusiastic behavior, Amity's face lighting up with red and she gripped the sleeping bag beneath her.


	4. Home From What Was First Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity begins to cope with her new self.

Luz explained everything to the group, Eda shaking her head.

"Those garbage witches... cursing their own daughter because she wouldn't conform." Eda held her head, her hand dragging down.

"Well, it appears me and my protégé both have betrayed the Emperor's Coven..." Lilith said, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe she was inspired! Especially after what happened there to Luz and well... all of us." King responded, his expression changing as he thought.

"If it's anything I'm doing it's not letting that kid's curse become permanent, there has to be another way to get rid of it other than the Emperor's magic." Eda said with determination, Luz stood silently as she tossed around ideas in her head.

"Well, if the Emperor can use any magic that means there must be some way! Maybe for us to learn!" Luz said with a fist in the air.

"I do not mean to ruin the hope, but I have no clue if the Emperor can actually cure a cursed witch. He said he could with Edalyn but he just said that to manipulate me, I've never seen it actually happen." Lilith turned more toward the conversation.

"You know better that he's the most powerful witch there ever is! He must!" King said as he climbed up Eda's grey locks of hair, getting onto her shoulder and pointing at Lilith.

"All I'm saying is I have no proof, but we can try." Lilith smiled at the end of her sentence.

"We can probably discuss this more tomorrow, I'm going to go check on Amity. If you have any ideas, feel free to brainstorm them on my whiteboard!" Luz said as she started back towards her room, giving a thumbs up. Luz quickly made her way up, peering into her room she could see Amity standing. She was staring out the window, her hands holding onto the ledge. She noticed Amity's legs were a bit shaky even if she was standing still. The room was dark and only illuminated by the light from outside, the day slowly ending. Amity heard her step in, her head moving a bit back but continued to look out over the ocean.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Amity asked quietly.

"Oh uhm... err... three? Hours I believe?" Luz had not really payed much attention to the time during her sleep, Amity's ears perked when she spoke.

"Did we miss school?" She said a bit taken back, though she was faced away from her Luz began to nod her head.

"Well... yeah... but I think that was to be expected." Luz then walked up and stood next to her with her hands behind her back. They then stood silently together, Luz joining her in gazing out upon the horizon.

"What was... I like... what did I look like?" Amity said slowly, sounding hesitant. Luz thought for a moment.

"You kinda looked like... a moth! But you had no wings. You seemed curious at first but..." Luz stopped as Amity attempted to feel her back, Luz stared awkwardly.

"Uhm... I don't think anything should be there, you should be fine..." Amity stopped as she spoke, holding onto her arms afterward.

"But..?" Amity turned toward her.

"I had almost fell and I guess that tipped you off... but I had discovered that while you were affected by light you weren't exactly like Eda—light causes her pain but you... you seem taken by it." Amity started feeling her hair, looking away.

"Hm. Hey, uh, Luz..." Luz straightened herself, Amity turning toward her. Amity took a bit to continue.

"Thank you, like seriously. Still though you shouldn't have gone after me, you could have gotten hurt. But still, thanks." Amity smiled softly, a line of blush across her face. Luz grinned back.

"Hey, you could have gotten in danger. It was worth it to make sure you'd be okay." As she spoke Amity inspected her, seeing her knees that had bandaids on them.

"If you say so." Amity continued to stare down, having noticed her injuries. Luz grabbed one of her hands again, catching her attention.

"You're my friend, why would I leave you?" She said fondly, Amity's red face still bright she swallowed nervously. Luz had not noticed how long they had been talking as she realized it was getting awfully dark, she released her hand and slowly made her way towards a small lantern. As she crouched and reached over she paused, looking back at Amity she took out her notepad. She began to write light glyphs, setting them on the floor before tapping them all. Amity turned around as she noticed the glow, staring at Luz who stood back up.

"I think you should stay here tonight." Luz smiled in a more worried way, Amity staring at her almost in awe by the offer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just... worried." Luz felt her own face warmup, tilting her head to the side.

"You just stay here, you can keep using my sleeping bag—I'll go get some stuff." Luz said, Amity watching her bound off. She made her way into a storage room where most extra covers were kept, digging through open chests she pulled some out as well as a pillow. She then came back, seeing Amity had returned back into the sleeping bag.

"You've been sleeping in this thing all this time? I feel like I'm in a miniature prison." Amity said with a bit of discomfort, inspecting the curious human invention.

"A cozy miniature prison." Luz winked, lowering onto the floor she began to set down layers of covers to make the hardwood floor more tolerable for sleep.

"Here! You can slide on here with me." Luz said, Amity staring up at her nervously. Before she could say anything Luz suddenly tugged her up, placing down her pillow everything was set.

"I've just gotta put my pajamas on then we can call it a night." Luz quickly stood, rummaging through her own things she grabbed her sleepwear and left.

~~~

Amity silently waited, she felt admittedly awful. Her emotions were so messed, but Luz brought her comfort. For most of her life she has been taught to be independent but now she was forced to be dependent, everything just felt wrong with a strange undertone of solace. She gently gripped the front cover of the sleeping bag, one of her hands coming up and feeling her forehead. She was not like herself at all. Luz eventually emerged back, coming down onto the floor and getting comfortable into the covers next to her. Luz's once more softer expression became more anxious as she inspected her, Amity not wishing to look over at her.

"Are you okay?" Luz asked, Amity's hand coming back down to her side she stared up to the ceiling. All of the light spells had gathered up there so there was less of a glow. Amity sighed.

"...I'm really not. I don't feel like myself. Then again, I guess I've never really known who I am other than a Blight. Whatever that means." Amity faced her head towards Luz, her once shining golden eyes appearing dull and lost. Luz's dark hazel eyes trailed away as she thought, nodding her head slowly.

"I'm so sorry." It was really the only thing she could say, she wanted to make promises but she could not truthfully. She did not want to ever lie to Amity, especially with her current condition.

"It's not your fault." Amity's low eyes closed, Luz shuffling herself close she wrapped her arms gently around her. Amity's eyes had widened, she then let her own arms come around to Luz's back before letting her exhaustion take back over.


	5. Morning For The Mourned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has her realizations about those around her, stuck with an overwhelming amount of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing parts of this was so painful—anyways, this is actually where this story was supposed to end but I might add more?

It was a bit odd to be sitting at the Owl House's dining table in the morning, surrounded by a group of misfit yet familiar people who felt more like a family than her own. She felt like she belonged here, but at the same time her mind came back to her older siblings. They were most likely worried sick about her, but she did not want to return to her parent's manor. There was laughing about her as Lilith and Eda bonded, King entertaining Luz as breakfast was prepared. She sat there vacant, staring at a cup of warmed apple blood in her hands. Despite the comfort of those around her, she still felt lost. Her mind was not blank, but filled to the brim. Too full. Amity was torn from her thoughts as a plate was placed in front of her, Luz sitting down next to her. She smiled at her, Amity's once gaped mouth slowly became a grin. 

"You gotta brush your hair—you've got major bedhead going on!" Luz smirked in between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs, Amity was aware of her messed head as she could feel it. 

"I'm aware." She responded, Luz suddenly reaching over a hand and ruffling her already muddled hair. 

"Hey!" Amity began to giggle as she did so, Luz as well. 

"I don't mean to ruin the fun," they both paused as Eda spoke, "but once you're done eating, I'd like to speak to you Amity." 

"Okay." Amity nodded her head once, both of them returning to eating. 

~~~ 

Luz offered to clean up her things so she could go with Eda, the Owl Lady was standing inside the main front room. She gestured towards the couch, sitting down Amity followed. 

"Being cursed is a horrible thing to experience, but with time it can be managed." She began, holding out a hand for Amity to hold. Eda's fingers wrapped around, giving a little squeeze. 

"But you don't have to do it alone. Not like I had to." Eda's somewhat crooked smile appeared pained as she recalled her past. Amity slowly smiled and nodded her head, her hand being released. 

"Lucky for you, here we have plenty of elixir. But that is also a problem as both me and my sister have to take it to subdue our own shared curse. Since you're still starting out, however, everything works much slower so you can take spoonfuls to hold it back for a week. Yesterday I gave you a full bottle so you should be good for some months." All Amity did as a response was nod her head, taking in all the information. 

"If you ever feel wrong or that something is happening, do not be afraid to contact any of us. We have what you need." It was strange for her to feel the Owl Lady have maternal feelings towards her considering they have not interacted all that much, but with this experience she expected their relationship would grow closer. She could not help but smile, the Owl Lady standing back up. 

"If you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome here." Eda started off into a different room, Amity also rising. She headed back into the kitchen but as she turned down the hall she accidentally bumped into Luz. 

"Oof!" Luz winced, Amity reacting in a likewise way. 

"Oh! Sorry—Luz." Amity apologized, Luz's eyes widening. 

"It's alright!" She responded, standing back upright. They appeared to awkwardly stand in that hallway, Amity gazing off in hopes Luz would move but it seemed she was inspecting something about her. 

"Huh, can't believe I didn't notice this yesterday but you without your heeled boots on makes us just about the same height!" The human beamed, Amity having not noticed either. 

"Why does that matter?" Amity smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It makes hugging you a bit more comfortable! Luz clasped her hands together, falling down to her waist. Amity's face flushed, ears raised in surprise. Luz then held her hands out and more slowly hugged her than how abrupt she usually was. 

_Oh you make me weak, human._ She thought to herself, or so she assumed. 

"I make you _weak?_ " At the sound of her words Amity gripped tighter, humiliation stabbing her as she realized she said it out loud. 

"AH—I mean!" Amity swiftly pulled away, realizing she had no clue on what excuse she wanted to make. She puckered her lips, clearly lost. In a panic she turned to the stairs instead of the kitchen. 

"I—I need the bathroom!" Luz watched as she stumbled up the stairs, going straight towards the washroom to which she promptly shut the door. She pressed her back against it, sliding down until she was on the floor.

"Ugh I'm such a disaster..." as she thought more deeply about it, she did not want to be here. But she had nowhere else to go, she was trapped. As she sat there, she realized a beam of light was shining down on her from a window. She quickly scrambled up, climbing up to the window she pushed it open. Amity began stared down, able to see the ground far below.

“Hey, what are you doing, hoot?” Hooty suddenly stretched over, surprising her so much so she almost fell back into the room but was grabbed by Hooty. He slowly placed her down inside, Amity gently feeling the floor shaking.

“H-Hooty, get me out of here… I can’t be here.” Her voice began to shake, the house demon tilted his head.

“Why would you wanna leave?” His annoying voice creaked, Amity fighting her frustration for the avian creature.

“Just—I need to be away for a while!” The demon lowered his eyes.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…” as the demon hummed a palm slowly met her face, pulling down as she breathed slowly in then out.

“Okay!” Hooty suddenly said quite loudly, Amity cringing but was suddenly swooped up by the lengthy demon and pulled out the window. She was set near the forest, Hooty next to her.

“Have a nice w—”

“Thanks Hooty!” She said quickly, dashing away deeper into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uh the story had been left on pause for a little as most of this story has already been written so now I have caught up and need to fill things in, apologies if it takes a little while!


	6. Flightless Yet Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues are mostly resolved, and something curious is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the rating of this story as this particular describes some blood and idk some of the themes are kinda dark so yeah,,

Amity was taking a long while to return from the bathroom, perhaps too long. Luz was starting to worry, so much so she hesitantly came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Amity?” She called, being given no response. She grabbed onto the handle and attempted to turn it but the door was locked.

“Amity, are you okay?” She attempted to peek under the door but there was not much to look at, standing back up she stared wildly around.

“U-uh—Eda?” She yelled, the Owl Lady followed by her sister eventually emerged from the lower level of the house.

“Amity locked the bathroom door and she’s not responding.” Luz clasped her hands nervously together, her eyes flittering from the door to the Witch.

“Well, she must be in there as there’s no way she could get out, she just might need some time to let it all settle in.” Eda attempted to ease her mind but Luz was not convinced.

“I—I just-” before she could speak further a sudden click inside from the washroom was heard, the door sliding open. All three of them were treated to the sight of _King_.

“King? How did you get in there?” Luz felt more panic rise inside of her, King staring up at all of them with wide eyes.

“Oh—well you see I tried it earlier but noticed it was locked so I had to climb around the house. The window was open so that’s how I got back in and well wouldn’t you know it, the bathroom is free!” King said with his eccentric tone, Luz did not share such a feeling.

“The… the window was open?”

“Yes.”

“Oh god—oh my god—” Luz suddenly dashed downstairs, the group watching her scurry off with wide confused eyes.

~~~

The young Witch really had no clue where she was going, her mind was so overwhelmed with thoughts it felt as if her head was going to burst. She just needed to be away for a while, exactly how long she could not say. There was too much pressure being in the Owl House, while she was comfortable with those who lived there something just felt off. She had no clue if it was from her feelings for Luz, or some other hidden problem. She did not want to return to her parent’s manor, all they did was look down upon her. Her siblings were forced to as well. Amity’s life felt like it was all coming down around her, all just because she refused to follow her parent’s demands. She could not tell if she regretted it.

As she ran along her legs began to tire, throughout her mindless wander she was trying to fight a barrage of tears trying to make their way out from her eyes. Everything around her looked like a blur of colors, an overwhelming amount of colors. Her focus was suddenly ripped away when she felt her foot kick into a stone, pain flowing up her she tumbled down onto the cold morning dew. Her knees were scraped, left foot aching she tore off the sock on it to see freshly oozing blood. She winced, trying to cover it. At that point there was no way she could stop the warm tears from streaming down her cheeks, softly weeping to herself her wet eyes peered toward something not too far away. It was as if she could not tear her gaze from that sight on the pale red grass, eyes wide. She was glued to the floor, ignoring the blood that was now on her hands and knees from her injuries. Amity had no idea how long she sat there, but she did not want to move.

“Amity?” Eventually Luz’s call emitted from somewhere deep in the forest, Amity being torn from her gaze.

“Luz?” She whispered, whipping her head about. Her voice was hoarse, she had tried to project it but felt rough due to her sobbing.

“Amity—I know you’re scared but we’re here for you!” Her head lowered, staring down to her hand covered in dried blood. Amity’s streaking tears had stopped at that point, most of them dried along her face. She wanted to try to respond, but she knew Luz would find her. Her gaze returned to the peculiar large and pair of _something_ on the grass.

“Amity!” She could hear Luz run over from behind, what she was not expecting was the human throwing herself onto her.

“L-Luz!” She said in surprise as she was tightly embraced, Luz holding her eyes shut taut.

“Amity—please don’t run away.” Luz’s voice shook, she was upset. Panic started to rise in Amity by the sight of the human’s expression; eyes shining with tears beginning to form.

“I—I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me—” Amity attempted to calm her worrisome friend, Luz staring at her.

“Why did you run? You could have gotten hurt—” Her eyes began to lower, staring down she could see dried blood on parts of the young Witch’s body.

“Oh my god you did get hurt—Amity…” Luz sounded disappointed, Amity shamefully stared away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend on hurting you I’m just—I’m just so lost.” Amity put herself into the fetal position, hiding part of her face by her damaged knees.

“Amity—just remember what we talked about last night, we’re going to help you.” The human leaned closer to her, her face flushed red. Though Luz was still clearly hurt, she had a comforting smile on her face and even a bit of blushed cheeks.

“It’s going to take time but we’ll get through this.” She had not noticed but the human’s right hand was softly placed against her cheek, when the realization did come to her she slowly let herself melt into the human’s affection.

“… Amity..?” Her eyes flung open as she realized her action, sitting up and pulling herself away from the human her face grew hot.

“Sorry I just—” as she avoided Luz’s gaze her eyes trailed back over to what she had been staring at earlier, curiosity caused the human to stare over as well. They were both silent, the human’s eyes wide and mouth gaped.

“Is that…” Luz began.

“Wings…” Amity’s eyelids lowered, staring at the large and beautifully colored sails. They were green, mint and brown striped with a few hints of yellow, they however looked weathered. The human quietly returned her gaze to Amity, who appeared somber.

“My wings.” She stared down, the human sighed.

“What should we do about them?” Luz turned back to her, Amity shrugged.

“Leave them. There’s really no use for them.” They sat there for a little longer in silence, the lengthy set of detached wings stuck to the floor.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up so those don’t get infected.” Luz stood up, offering her hand to Amity. She slowly took her hand, as she was lifted she winced. Luz then grabbed her to support her, Amity however pulled away but had gained her balance.

“Hey, you know I can carry you.” The human smirked, Amity’s face brightening.

“Yeah—I-I’m completely aware—but these are just cuts and bruises I can walk.” She spoke quickly, beginning to limp away.

“Your foot certainly doesn’t look like cuts and bruises…” the response just caused her to walk faster which of course put her through more pain. She knew the human was intently staring at her. As she went along she stepped on a twig that pierced her foot, biting her lip she attempted to fight off the pain and continue forward.

“Ugh—fine.” She then suddenly paused, crossing her arms she felt the human approach and gently raise her into her arms. Luz had a smirk on her face, Amity embarrassed with a rather annoyed expression though on the inside her thoughts were racing.

“Now it’s just uh… a matter of finding our way out of here…” Luz stared anxiously around, Amity staring at her nervously.

“You… you don’t know which way you went?”

“Do you?” They stopped for a minute, staring at each other.

“Oh boy…” the human sunk a bit.


	7. Thoughts in the Thicket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz venture forward in hopes of leaving the forest, all the while discussing topics.

As the day went on, it became colder which was uncomfortable for them both. But with the fact Luz was determinedly carrying Amity, she felt rather hot by the constant balancing of the young witch’s weight in her grasp.

Amity could tell the human was tiring, which would be bad news for them both as her foot began to sting more and more.

Eventually, they both accepted the fact they were completely lost in the dense woods they were surrounded by. On top of the already difficult situation, thick fog had rolled in.

They decided to take a break, sitting under a tree so their backs had support. Amity could hear Luz heavily taking in breaths beside her.

“Man… I thought fog back home was awful, but here—I can barely see anything!” She exclaimed, eyes wavering about as she attempted to scan the scene.

“Yeah, the fog can get pretty bad here. Occasionally school is cancelled because of it.” Amity said as she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. As she sat there the human turned and faced her, a worried expression along the contours of her face.

“Amity, I know you were stressed and overwhelmed—but please don’t do this again, we could be in serious trouble right now.” She felt guilt stab at her as she realized this was her fault for mindlessly running off. But at that time, she had no idea what she was doing.

“I… I-I’m so sorry, you’re right.” Amity’s head lowered, Luz’s eyes lightening up.

“I—I didn’t mean to put you down about it!” The human grabbed both of her shoulders, immediately tearing away her attention that had been trying to go elsewhere.

“We gotta get out of this together, right?” Luz’s hands returned, this time in front of her chest clasped into supportive fists.

“Yeah—we can do this—like uhm how you’ve said before… we can fix this together!” Amity tried to pull out some enthusiasm which appeared to be successful as an elated smile grew along the human’s face.

“Exactly!” Luz then stood on her knees, beginning to scoop up the witch into her grasp.

“Wait—no, save your energy, I still have one good foot.” The human paused, still holding her.

“Are you sure?” She asked, Amity nodding her head.

“Yes—we have to be efficient if we wanna get out of this faster.” Luz then set her back down, however she held her hand out to which Amity took it.

“Uh…” As Amity stood Luz had stepped back and began to inspect her form. An idea appeared to come to the human as she stood more erect, suddenly running off.

“Stay there—” the human said as she scurried off into the pale lavender fog.

“Luz! Don’t leave me here!” Amity hobbled toward the area the human went off into. Soon she heard her footsteps, holding some bark and thick sticks.

“Gosh—why didn’t I think of this before?” Luz pulled her trusty notepad from her pocket along with pencil, writing out the plant spell. As Amity watched the vine form from the paper she felt fear suddenly shoot through her.

“B-be careful with that…” Amity mumbled, Luz staring at her with a puzzled expression.

“Don’t worry about me, you’re the injured one here.” The human grabbed the vine and began to twist it around the bunches of sticks and bark. She then finished with a makeshift crutch that more appeared to be a walking stick.

“Here you go! It may not be that great but it’ll hopefully help.” Luz said proudly, Amity reluctantly taking the wobbly item.

“Thanks, Luz.” She grinned, placing it down for support. They then continued forward into the thicket, both the witches held onto hope despite the fact it gradually became darker.

“Y’know… I was really looking forward to not having an injured foot again but this is my fault and I’m sorry.” Her eyes lowered as she spoke, Luz staring towards the melancholy witch.

“It’s okay… I just worry about you more than ever—not that I didn’t worry about you before—i-it’s just become so much more…” Luz confessed, scratching the back of her head. Amity felt her face warm, she had been looking at Luz but her eyes trailed away from the embarrassed feeling.

Amity had stopped walking. It took Luz a few seconds to notice, turning back she faced Amity whose head was down. She held tightly onto the support stick, hands shaking a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Luz said softly, approaching the witch who heavily breathed in.

“I’m fine—sorry.” Amity began again, taking careful steps she caught up to the human.

“Amity, if you’re not okay you should talk about it, it’ll help you feel better!” Luz came closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She hesitated, thinking for a moment. Taking in a breath then exhaling, her eyes gradually opened.

“My emotions… they’re more intenser than I remember.” Amity started, Luz’s gaze locked to her.

“I don’t know if it’s from my curse or… other reasons but something feels wrong when they… intensify. It scared me.” The witch shook her head, Luz’s mouth gaping as she thought of a response.

It appeared she struggled, as she said nothing.

“I started to feel like how I did yesterday… before I changed.” Amity gripped the crutch.

“I’m trying not to… feel or acknowledge my emotions as much because I’m afraid that might trigger that… thing.”

“You should be fine, Eda gave you a whole flask of elixir.” Amity could not tell if the human was attempting to reassure her, herself, or them both as she appeared anxious at the expressed thoughts and implications.

“How do I know that?” Amity paused and turned toward her, Luz stopping as well. She could see the anxiety pouring from the human’s shimmering eyes, Amity’s ears lowered.

“Look—I’m acting up again… I—I want your help but I’m afraid of what that might entail.” She held up the stick, placing her fingertips against the vine that still held taut.

“What if I’m not like Eda, Luz?” Her lowered head looked up at Luz. The human simply stared into her lost gaze.

“Amity, you’re one of the strongest and most talented witches I know. You’re brave, and I know you can fight through this. Don’t let this curse weigh you down.” Luz’s hands gently grabbed her’s, Amity’s eyes inspecting the gesture.

“Luz—” from afar a sudden rumble caused them both to almost lose their balance, they however managed to keep themselves both up by the fact they held hands.

“What was th—” Amity slapped a hand over Luz’s mouth, beginning to back away.

“Quiet… it’s a _Murklurker_ …” she quickly whispered, carefully they both continued backward.

Luz noticed a slinking shadow pass by the outskirts of the gentle fog, she looked to Amity with bewilderment shining in her dark hazel eyes.

Grass crunched under the being’s claws, step… stepping… an occasional ripping of the pale red strands. The two fearful witches had to stop moving as it began to encircle their area.

Luz took her moment to reach out her notepad, Amity staring at her and briskly nodding her head.

“It’s too fast!” She whispered.

“We have to do something.” Luz responded, hearing a guttural grumble from the fog they both placed a hand over each other’s mouths. The human then looked below at the floor, taking a rock she with all her might threw it as far as possible.

The rock echoed a click, the silhouette of the dark beast having noticed it manically crawled toward the emitted sound.

“Hah. Easy human trick.” Luz’s hands met her sides, Amity feeling dumbfounded by the simple solution.

“Well, I guess we can—” suddenly a beast landed in front of them, sleek black with many tiny eyes and a humongous mouth of rowed sharp teeth; almost resembling an estranged tadpole. It screeched loudly, both the witches screaming out they began to quickly scramble away.

“I DIDN’T KNOW THERE WAS MORE!” Luz shouted as they ran through the thicket, branches flying by.

“IF YOU KEEP SHOUTING YOU MAY GATHER MORE!” Amity responded in a panic.

“YOU’RE SHOUTING AS WELL!” As Luz said that she felt her heart drop as Amity had slipped, quickly skidding her feet Luz turned back.

“Amity!” She said breathlessly, watching as one of the beasts quickly came up to the stranded witch.

She heard Amity shout, followed by a pained squeal as she stabbed it with the makeshift support stick which broke by the piercing into the creature’s smooth skin.

A sickly blue blood drained from the beast above her, eventually it fell off and scrambled away.

“Ew—ew!” Amity tried to wipe off the substance, feeling Luz suddenly grab her from behind and hoist her up.

“No time for that—we’ve gotta go!” Luz held her hand as they began to continue through, able to hear more hissing and scratching of the two-legged beasts approaching close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking so long—I’ve been working hard on an original story that I’m quite proud of so far ,D`  
> Also it’s a tendency that when I write I do it for months but then need time to refill my mind tkfhksjfD
> 
> But otherwise, I can’t say when I’ll add more but I’ll be doing my best!
> 
> If anyone is interested in my aforementioned original story—it can be found here on my account titled “Whole Parted”; for a little rundown it’s about a girl and a ghost and they get into shenanigans that may or many not be gay he he,,
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! This story has gotten a lot of attention and I appreciate it greatly!


End file.
